


the one that ran away

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Series: iwaoi week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: Hajime turned to Tooru, "Hey, Trashykawa?""Yeah Iwa-chan?" He nuzzled into Hajime's shoulder."Shut up and kiss me."Tooru smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037466
Kudos: 41





	the one that ran away

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy- day four of iwaoi week is here brought to you by me and Phoenix 😽  
> yeah summary is two princes reference i had to.

"Hurry up, dumbass! We don't have the entire day!"

"Is this how you talk to your prince, Makki?" Tooru asked jokingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your majesty." Hanamaki bowed down, "Please forgive my young and uneducated self...I was so stupid and reckless. I don't know what I was thinking REALLY. I don't expect to be forgiven."

Tooru laughed at his friend, "I'm kidding."

"Yeah, NO SHIT!" Makki rolled his eyes. "Now move your lazy royal ass before anyone catches us."

Tooru's expression dulled, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Are you stupid?" Makki punched Tooru's arm lightly. "Of course I'll do it! You're my best friend. I'm not letting you wander around into the unknown all by yourself. I'm coming with you."

Tooru smiled softly, "Thank you, Makki… I'm ready."

Hanamaki nodded, "Great. Let's go."

•

In just two days, Prince Oikawa Tooru was supposed to marry a princess from another kingdom. In other words, he was a victim of arranged marriage in which he had no choice. 

There was no way he was going to marry that girl, he promised himself. He was tired of people making big life choices for him because he was his own person with his own feelings and not his parent's puppet.

It was tiring having to listen to them whine about his imperfections such as his knee injury which made it hard for him to fight. But why should he fight? Couldn't people live in peace? No. Tooru learned the hard way that that was not how this world worked.

He had to fight no matter what life threw at him. There were so many hateful people out there trying to harm his people and if he was not going to help them who will? His already old parents? Nope. Because they couldn't care less about anyone except themselves and their royal asses.

It pissed Tooru off beyond words. For someone who had his entire life planned for him, you could say he was rather stubborn. He would talk back, make inappropriate jokes, and act full of himself. 

Why? Because he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to live freely. For so many years, his parents tried to teach him about things, such as independence and free will, but how was he supposed to learn when they did the exact opposite?

They didn't bother asking if he's looking for a life partner. They didn't even ask if he's romantically interested in girls, and to be honest, Tooru wasn't sure either. He had never been in love with anyone, but being with a girl just didn't sit right with him. 

He was aware that he would get hate and be shamed - maybe even kicked from the throne - if he said something, so he remained silent. He kept his mouth shut and never complained about the marriage.

However, just because he didn't say anything out loud, didn't mean he never thought about it. He made up at least ten speeches of why he shouldn't marry that princess. But let's be real, what if he did speak out. What if he talked back? He'd probably just get yelled at and forced to marry her anyways.

The way his parents did things disgusted him, so he made a plan to run away; he'll run into the unknown and make his way out of there. He'll escape the borders of the kingdom and live freely just like he was supposed to.

Sometimes Tooru felt like no one understood him. He was lonely and always ignored as a kid. He never got to meet people his age until a few years ago when a young royal guard his age showed up. His name was Hanamaki Takahiro, and, soon enough, Tooru befriended him. It was weird at first, since he's never really had friends before, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. 

Turns out Tooru was just overthinking it because the comfort and friendship that those two built came naturally. They would talk whenever Tooru had free time, and for the first time in his entire life, he felt as if he had a real friend. Someone who was actually willing to listen to him ranting and raving about his parents. 

Soon enough, they made their own inside jokes and gave each other silly little nicknames. It was good having a shoulder to cry on after all these years.

So, naturally, when Tooru thought of his plan to run away, the first person he approached was Hanamaki.

However, the response he got was quite different from what he'd have imagined.

"Sure. When're we goin'?" 

Tooru blinked, "I- uh...we?"

"Did I stutter?" Hanamaki frowned.

"Makki-chan!" Tooru squealed. "You do understand you don't have to go with me if you don't wanna- I just wanted to let you know…"

"Idiot," his guard hit him on the arm lightly, "'Course I'll go. I can't just let the prince wander around by himself now can I? I would be a horrible guard and what's even worse a horrible friend."

Tooru chuckled, "Thanks Makki...I appreciate it."

“Anytime ya bastard. Now let’s get the hell outta here.”

With that, the two boys left, not once looking back.

•

It had been about five hours since Tooru and Hanamaki disappeared from the palace grounds. They were a fair way away from the palace now, but even still, they could hear the loud morning bells, waking the residents of the kingdom for a new start to their days.

“Wow, I never realised how loud those bells truly were until now.” Tooru breathed out, sounding a little more nostalgic than he actually was.

“Oi, you better not be having second thoughts about this, Oikawa. We’ve gone too far to turn back now.” Hanamaki wanted Tooru to be the happiest he could be, so hearing him being reminiscent over something as small as the morning bell worried him. It was Tooru’s plan to run away, yes, but that wouldn’t stop him from changing his mind. However, Makki would be there for him if he did.

“Calm down, Makki, I’m not thinking about going back, that place was hell and I’m glad I’m out. Promise. I’m just thinkin’ about sweet little Takeru and my sister. I love them and I’m gonna miss them.” While there was a little smile on his face, Tooru’s eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his sister and nephew. He would miss them, more than anyone or anything else. “They were my world. I guess I just feel a bit guilty for leaving them behind without even so much as a note.”

“Listen, Oikawa, I’ve never been the best at comforting people; you should know that better than anyone,” Makki nudged Tooru gently in the side with his elbow, earning a slight giggle from the latter. “but I think they would be happy for you. I think they would support you for trying to build a better life for yourself. Miss them all you want, I’m sure they’ll miss you too, but keep in mind that you needed out of that place.”

“I’ve said this a lot the last couple hours, but thank you, Makki, I honestly don’t know where I would be without you.” Tooru quickly embraced his best friend. “Now, where should we head off to?”

•

Two months passed. Tooru and Hanamaki moved to the Western part of the kingdom where not many people knew them. They found a nice little house where they could stay. The only problem was that it was in the gloomy looking forest. It was kind of creepy but it was at least something. Not many people could be found nearby. Actually the last time they saw a living soul was a week ago when a hunter passed by. Even if he noticed their presence he didn't show it.

To be honest Tooru wasn't sure when was the last time he had so much fun. These past months really felt different. As if he was reborn. Makki was also a really good companion so it was never boring.

Living his life on the edge got a completely different meaning, because instead of worrying whether his parents would be proud or not, he now had to worry about if he would get recognized.

But again- they moved West where another royal family ruled, so it was unlikely he'd get found out.

"Hey, Makki?" He asked one day while laying on his mattress. 

Hanamaki was in the middle of the fire's starting process so it took him a minute to reply. "Hm?"

"I heard the western prince was hot."

Maki looked up, "Oh? What are you implying?" 

"Nothing really." Tooru sighed, "It's just...I wanna meet him. I wonder how they do things here in the west. Is he also in the arranged marriage situation, or does he have a choice?"

"Whatever it is," Maki got up and sat next to the former prince, "I'm sure it's better than in our part."

Tooru let out a chuckle, "Agreed...our people can be trashy."

•

Two more weeks passed and winter slowly came making it hard for two boys to live in the rainy forest.

After a lot of complaining from Tooru, he and Hanamaki finally packed their stuff and decided to go search for a better place to stay. Their plan was to go and search for a motel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tooru asked.

"Yeah. Besides I heard west is cheaper so that’s gotta mean something right?" 

Tooru nodded, "Right. But if anyone recognizes me I'm killing you."

Maki shrugged, "Deal."

About a day later, they’d found a motel both of them were happy to stay in for a while. To Tooru's surprise, Hanamaki was right; no one recognized them. Soon enough, they made themselves at home in the room at some fancy yet cheap motel.

•

Cold never used to bother Tooru, but the climate in the west was very different than the one in the east. 

He walked back from the market because Hanamaki asked him to get some supplies. Said supplies were rather heavy and Tooru struggled to keep them all balanced. He almost didn't notice that he bumped into a muscular(and hot), but scary looking guy.

"Sorry," he apologized and continued to walk past the guy hoping he'll just let it go.

"Hey- you." The guy behind him called.

Tooru turned around, "Yeah?" He tripped on his feet while doing so and few things fell off.

The other guy stared at him blankly, "Do you need help carrying all that stuff?" 

"Hm?" Tooru blinked, "Oh, thank you on the offer, but I'm staying in the motel nearby so it's not a big deal."

"Well, If it's nearby, I have nothing against giving my citizen a helping hand." The guy smiled genuinely.

'Wait…' Tooru's eyes widened, 'My citizen...does that mean-' 

"Yes! Please, your help is very much appreciated." He chuckled in the end, "Your majesty." He added on.

Prince of the west picked up the fallen things, "I was hoping you wouldn't be so formal."

"Sorry," Tooru laughed, "I’m new here so I didn't really realize it was you at first. Besides...you don't have any royal guards?"

"Nah. I have one guard I'm close with who sometimes goes with me but…" he bit his lip, "He took the day off."

"Ah." Tooru nodded and they started walking to the motel with Tooru leading the way. 

"Where are you from?" The prince asked.

"From the east." Tooru answered, "I like it better here tho-"

"You remind me of someone." He blurted out.

Tooru's blood stopped in his veins but he managed to laugh it off, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I couldn't help but notice you never properly introduce yourself to me." 

"To be fair, you didn't either, but I suppose cause I should know it shouldn't I?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime." The prince said.

"Too- " he started to speak but then it hit him. He can't just tell the prince his real name, what if he recognized him? "Tomoaki Yagami." He gave Hajime a fake name.

"Pleasure to meet you Tomoaki."

"Are you always this nice to your citizens Your majesty?"

"Only when they're cute foreign boys who need help carrying their things." Hajime smirked.

"Oh, you flatter me." Tooru chuckled. "Anyways we're here."

"Do you need help carrying it upstairs?" Hajime asked, looking at the motel with two floors.

"I’m ok, but thanks for your help Your majesty."

"Iwaizumi is fine." Hajime said giving the rest of the things back to Tooru.

Tooru smiled, "Thanks for your help Iwaizumi." 

Just as he was about to enter the building Hajime's voice behind him called, "We should meet sometime again."

Tooru blushed but nodded, "I'd like that."

•

"And then and then- HE ASKED TO MEET ME AGAIN!" Tooru squealed, "Also he was so hot Makki ugh- you don't even understand. YOU. GOTTA. SEE. HIM. THAT BOY GOT THE DRIP."

Hanamaki stared at his friend blankly, "Can I get my stuff now?" 

"Oh!" Tooru handed the stuff he bought to the other boy, "I'm sorry I forgot I still had them in my hands. But I met the prince, Makki- I did it!"

"You…" Maki buried his face in his hands, "Shut up about the prince. I get it. He's hot. Woah. Big deal."

"He asked me out." Tooru squealed.

Hanamaki groaned, "And what do I have to do with that? Look, I'm happy for you, but you don't even know the guy. Besides...he's the prince."

Tooru sighed and threw himself on the bed, "I know but...he radiated that energy and all of a sudden, I felt...relieved. His aura was so calming and he was really good looking." He turned to Makki, "And I don't know why...I don't know how - maybe it was that small act of kindness or his big muscles - but I fell in love. For the first time in my life I really fell in love so please...support me on this one."

Hanamaki sighed, "Whatever. Just don't cause any trouble and I will be here for you. I mean it IS my job as your best friend." He smiled softly.

Tooru grinned, "Thanks Makki."

•

"Iwaizumi!" Tooru greeted the other prince, "Hello!"

"Yagami," Hajime turned around. "You're back!"

'Who's Yag- Ooooh' Oikawa remembered. He gave himself a fake name.

"Yeah, I was just gonna grab some fruit from the market."

"Ah I see… Hey- say Yagami...Are you free today around seven?"

"Yeah I should be." Tooru smiled gently. Something about Hajime was strangely comforting.

"Good. Meet me here then would ya?"

Tooru blushed, "Sure."

As soon as they parted ways Tooru sprinted back to the motel with fruit almost falling from his bag. He dropped it at Hanamaki's bed and rushed to get ready.

Being an ex prince and all meant he had a lot of fancy and royal wardrobe but since his plan was to try and fit in with citizens he had barely ever worn it. He still kept it though. He tried telling himself he'll need it eventually.

And he did. Because, more than anything, he wanted to be pretty for his meet up with Iwaizumi. 

Tooru wasn't sure why this feeling of love suddenly appeared but Hajime seemed like an ideal lover. He was fun, hard working, hot and nice…

But even if he fell for Tooru he'll find out the truth eventually. That thought terrified Tooru. So he just pushed it away and got fully dressed. He put on a silver ring and styled his hair.

After a little while he was finally ready. When Hanamaki tried asking him where he was headed he just brushed him off and walked out of the motel with his heart beating fast.

And really...Hajime was there. Waiting for Tooru.

"Iwaizumi!" Tooru waved, "We meet again!"

"Yagami- you look different." Hajime checked him out.

"Do you not like it?" 

"No no-" Hajime raised his hands in defense, "You look really good just...different. But it's a good different."

Tooru chuckled, "Why did you ask for us to meet?"

"I was lonely." Hajime rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking a little off to the side now.

If Tooru wasn't a prince himself, he'd ask how was that even possible? How can a prince, who is constantly surrounded with so many people on a daily basis, feel lonely? But Tooru knew better. He knew that being a prince can get overwhelming, and that from time to time, even royals needed some time for themselves.

"Well then, Iwaizumi, where are you taking me?"

"How about we go get ourselves a nice dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Tooru smiled and Hajime led his number two to one of his favorite restaurants.

They tried some new meals and had a good time. The live music was pretty good and the atmosphere was lively. Tooru felt at home. He didn't want to leave Hajime...ever.  
Because this prince was way more fun than he had expected. He had a sense of humor, big muscles, kind soul and free spirit.

They kept meeting up for another week or two. Tooru wasn't sure. Guess it's right what they say...time flies when you're having fun, and with Hajime, every day was a new adventure.

It was all going smoothly and two of them soon became very close...but it was really foolish of Tooru to believe it'd stay like this for long. It all happened really fast and in a flash. 

A flier with his picture has been hung up on the tree where everyone could see it. To think that the east was THAT desperate to get their prince back. Thank god not many people paid attention to the flier so Tooru took it off, the first chance he got. 

"That was close." He mumbled, "I'm so glad no one saw-"

"So you lied to me." A voice behind Tooru said.

Tooru twitched and turned around in horror. Behind him was standing his one and only Iwaizumi Hajime. 

"You said your name was Yagami Tomoaki…that you were a traveler."

"Please Iwa-chan…" Tooru's heart started beating fast. Maybe a little too fast.

"You are the missing prince huh?"

"Did anyone else see the flier??" Tooru cut him off.

"What?" Hajime frowned, "Of course not but that's not my-"

"Please don't tell anyone." Tooru once again cut off the other prince. He buried his face in the palm of his hands. 

Hajime's expression softened, "What...why? Is it that big of a deal- hey are you crying?" 

Tooru tried his best to wipe away tears, "I'm sorry...I just wanted a fresh start so I-"

"Ran away?" Hajime asked.

"I ran away…"

"Why?" Hajime asked, genuinely curious.

Tooru sighed, "I was in an arranged marriage."

"Oh…" Iwaizumi rubbed his neck, "You never told me that...but oh well, when do you tell me anything, Shittykawa."

"Huh?" Tooru lifted his head. "What did you just call me?"

"It's my nickname for you because you're a dumbass."

"Are you...mad at me?" Tooru looked away.

"Yeah." Hajime laughed, "furious."

"Sorry…Please don't tell anyone." 

"Don't worry, I don't care that much anyways...as long as you promise to tell me the truth from now on."

"Yeah," Tooru nodded, "I will."

"Good."

•

Days became weeks, time melding together for the two princes. Every other night, they would meet near the markets where they met, then go out to dinner at the few restaurants around the town, trying new dishes every night.

One particular night was special, however. It was the night of Iwaizumi’s birthday. He had only just managed to get out of his palace that night, mind set on seeing Tooru

When he arrived, he saw the familiar head of soft, brown hair, dancing slightly in the gentle breeze of the warm summer night.

When it came to Iwaizumi, Tooru seemed to have a sixth sense; he was always able to tell when Iwaizumi was near him. When he realised the Iwaizumi had finally arrived, he wasted no time in turning and running to him, throwing his arms around the shorter boy's neck and pulling him into a hug; the other quickly sliding his arms around Tooru’s waist to make the hug even closer.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan~” Tooru said as he unlatched his arms from the prince’s neck, now slithering them around his biceps and nuzzling his cheek on his broad shoulder. “I’m surprised you were able to get out of the palace tonight. Back in the east, whenever there was a royal birthday, the rooms and halls were always packed with hundred upon hundreds of people-”

Hajime turned to Tooru, "Hey, Trashykawa?"

"Yeah Iwa-chan?" He nuzzled into Hajime's shoulder.

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Tooru smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this fic <3  
> you can follow me on my twitter @Artsarxie and my tiktok and insta @arxie.arts. also follow phoenix they are posting this one shots on wattpad! @Phoenix_306_ also follow them on insta and twitter with same username!


End file.
